Just Close Your Eyes
by NerdAngel
Summary: An AU to the end of things. Sam, Dean, and Cas managed to put together a small army of good to fight against evil. When the story starts, Dean's in bad shape and is looking for his brother. (WARNING: Includes multiple major character deaths Rated M for some gore).
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: WARNING: THIS FANFIC HAS MULTIPLE CHARACTER DEATHS IN IT! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THAT BOTHERS YOU!**

 **This story is an Au** **to the end of everything. ( I'm sure they have their idea of how they will end it)**

 **Part of this piece was slightly inspired by the song "Together Burning Bright" by the Used and has been floating around my brain for awhile. This was initially suppose to be just a one shot, but it ended up becoming bigger so it's split in three parts.**

 **I would like to thank those who read, review, favorite, or follow this story or any of my other ones. A Special thank you to LilyBolt for your constant support and friendship as well as encouraging words, I hope you enjoy this story...or at least it's a good one. Maybe I can return a favor on feelings the way you had done to me with "Stars." Lol. Still can't get over that piece. Also thank you to miXiZ for reading my stories and sharing your stories and some other good ones from your favorite list. As well as everything else you have done for me :)**

 **Spoiler Alert: There are some quick mentions of events that have happened throughout the show.**

Part 1

It was going to end bloody for him. Dean knew that. He had always known that. Ever since he was a teenage boy, the oldest Winchester brother always knew that the only way he was going to go out, was with a big gory bang. His line of work ensured it. There was no way he was going to be one of those guys who made it through tough times just to be taken down by some disease, and he sure as Hell wasn't going to be one of those guys who grew old and went to bed one night and didn't wake up the next morning. As it was, Dean had already been dragged to Hell, shot to Heaven, and sent to Purgatory in a black slime explosion. Not to mention he had died one hundred Tuesdays in a row in one hundred different ways. He and his brother had bit the bullet a few times, but they had always managed to return to life no matter how brutal their death had been.

Now Dean was leaning up against a steel column, his right leg mangled and broken, his shoulder dislocated, and at least three ribs were fractured, possibly four. Blood matted his hair and stained his face, hands, jeans, boots, and his shirt, which had seeped through to his undershirt and bled through that as well. His mutilated leg was drenched in crimson and a large cut snaked its way from Dean's hairline to just above his eyebrow. He blinked blood out of his eyes, his breath coming in labored rasps with the sound of liquid filling his insides. He didn't have much time left.

"Sam?!" Dean weezed. The only reply had been the sound of shouts and screams of the war raging on outside of the warehouse Dean was located in. The eruption of gunshots filled his ears and then died down, but only momentarily. The sound had become fewer and further between from the moment they had first entered the building. The fight hadn't been fair even from the beginning. Demons and witches, and any of other creature they had recruited, out numbered hunters and allies by an unjust figure. Dean had known that too, but he wasn't going to let the world end bloody. Not without giving the damn things Hell and putting up a fight.

He had stood with his brother, his best friend, and all the courageous confederates they could muster and gave a big speech about how they were going to win this and how good would triumph over evil, like it always had. Sam had been impressed by how many helping hands they had been able to rally up to help them fight and win this war. This war that had been long overdue

Sam had teased his brother later saying had watched too many movies with "good will prevail" end of the film speeches. Dean had made a comment about how Sam was just jealous that he hadn't laid down an awesome elocution. The younger Winchester had laughed and rolled his eyes at his brother's bragging. The reality of it had been, Dean had snuck a peek at his brother as he went on to the group about what was to come and he could see in his Sam's eyes the look of hope, of confidence that what Dean had been saying was all true. I few times throughout, he had had to will himself to stop looking in his brother's direction. Sam had known him too well, sooner or late their eyes would meet and Sam would see the sadness and the guilt within him.

Together they had conquered everything from ghosts, demons, vampires, werewolves, ghouls, fairies, and other mundane creatures to the big bosses like gods, Leviathians, the Darkness, God's trials, the devil, angels, even Death himself. There was nothing he and his big brother couldn't do, nothing they couldn't tackle together. They had been through too much, too many close calls, too many losses.

That night Dean had found himself laying among sound sleeping bodies. Everyone had been packed so tight that it had reminded him of a can of sardines. Eventually the heat of so many people all squished together had become too much for him. As quietly as he could, Dean had tip-toed his way through the scattered sleepers and crept outside. The night air had been a nice refresher to the older Winchester and he had sighed with relief as a cold wind blew at him upon exiting the farmhouse. He had made his way down the stairs and planted himself on the last step, his eyes scanning his surroundings. The sky had been thick with clouds, too thick for Dean to make out any stars that night. Tall yellow grass was waving in the federally around him. There had been a broken down handmade wooden fence and a dirt path that led away from the house. Off to his right, Dean's eyes had fallen on his most prized possession. A shadow of a smile had tugged at the corners of his mouth as he looked out at his Baby. She had gone through almost as much as he and his brother had, and yet like a true Winchester, she hadn't been kept down for long. Baby had seen the boys through thick and thin and thin and thinner. Dean had grown up with that car, was brought home in that car, shared some romantic moments in that car, learned how to drive and later taught his little brother how to drive in that car, had heart to hearts with Sam in that car, his body had been carried off in that car, they had lived in that car. So many firsts, so many new beginnings, so many adventures. It had only been fitting that she would be there for Dean up until the very end. The thought had caused his eyes to water slightly and he had nodded at her in comradery

"Hey."

Dean had been so lost in thought that he hadn't heard the approaching of footsteps. He had twisted around to see his little brother make his way down the stairs and plop down beside him."Can't sleep?" It hadn't really been a question to him, but more of a concern.

"I'm too excited to sleep," Dean had joked. Either Sam had caught his reference, or it had merely been that he knew Dean's humor all too well. The younger Winchester had given a small laugh.

"Right," he had rolled his eyes.

"You?" It had been apparent to Dean that Sam hadn't slept much either given that he was still completely dressed in his day clothes.

"It's like my first day of school all over again, you know?" He hadn't meant for Dean to agree about the feeling, but instead to know how Sam himself felt.

"You're such a nerd," Dean had teased affectionately. He understood. Hell, he even remembered that sleepless night prior. Sam had been too excited and nervous to sleep, so that had meant Dean wasn't getting any either.

The brothers had sat in silence for a while before Sam cleared his throat, announcing he was going to speak. Dean had had a feeling that this was about to get chick flicky. After all, a joke accompanied by silence between the two of them always ended with something like that. Not to mention they had been about to dive head first into a war. "Dean, did you really mean what you said today?" Sam had asked. His eyes had been focused and unwaning on his big brother. Dean had felt the youngest Winchester's fixed stare glued to him, studying him.

"Every word," he had said meeting the inquiring hazel stare. He had given Sam the best smile he could generate and he clapped the younger man on the shoulder. Sam had braced himself for it, giving Dean a small grin. That hadn't been so bad. Hardly any girly dialogue or anything. "So Dean..." maybe Dean had thought too soon. His eyes rested on his brother. He had only hoped that he wasn't going to have to keep up the victorious self assured facade for much longer. He hadn't been sure he could. "I um..I found this and..." Sam had sighed and reached into the hidden pocket of his jacket. Dean had watched him curiously. When Sam pulled his hand back in view, he had been clutching a black wire chain, dangling from it had been something Dean had thought he would never see again. His eyes had fallen on the small brass charm of an Egyptian horned head that swung slightly in the breeze. Sam's eyes had been fixed on Dean as he had watched his brother's reaction nervously. The eldest Winchester's face lit up at the sight of what at one point had been basically another piece of him. A smile had spread across Dean's face as he reached out for it. Sam had gently released the chain letting the amulet fall into the hands of its rightful owner. The charm had felt heavier then the older brother remembered. He had peered down at it for a while longer before he had brought his gaze up to meet his little brother's. Sam's smile and the light in his eyes shone brighter than any star, planet, and the moon combined.

"Thanks Sammy." It had barely been more than a whisper, but it was the only way Dean had been able to keep his voice from shaking. Sam had already been fighting back his own tears when he noticed his big brother's. He had nodded while watching Dean return his necklace around his neck where it belonged.

"Yeah," Sam had choked looking away sniffing. Dean had leaned over to his little brother and pulled him into a tight embrace. Immediately Sam had reciprocated. They had sat wrapped in each other's arms for a while before Sam had finally made an attempt to move. Reluctantly, the eldest brother allowed him to break free of his hold. If Dean had had things his way, he would have held his little brother all night and into the morning. He hadn't cared how stupid that had sounded, the truth had been that he was afraid that that night would be the last.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Alright, I would like warn you that things are about to get a little dark and pretty sad. Sorry it took so long to get this one up, I was torn between not posting it and posting.**

 **As always, thank you thank you to LilyBolt for all your support and friendship (get ready for some feels) as well of course to miXiZ for all of your support and friendship and coaxing me to post this. Thank you to all my readers, reviewers, followers and to anyone who favorites anything of mine or me.**

 **Please feel free to review.**

 **REMINDER: Multiple character deaths.**

Part 2

"Sammy?!" Dean called out once more. Nothing but war outside again. He slowly turned his head to look over his right shoulder, wincing and hissing in pain as he did so. Off towards the back of the wall slumpt over he could see a tall man. That had to be him, his Sammy senses were tingling. Dean began to drag his body towards him, using his left arm to pull himself in a half drag half army crawl. The way over hadn't been an easy one. The ground had been littered with bodies monster and human alike. Dean had realized then that a house full of warm snoring restless people had been a lot better than cold lifeless stiff bodies as he crawled and pushed his way pass them. He tried hard to focus on his main goal which had been to reach his brother rather than on the faces of the fallen around him. There had been one body however that he had recognized beyond all the rest of them. He stopped his crawl and stared down at it. His eyes grew wide with horror at first then began to water. He found that his lower lip was trying to tremble, but he gained control over himself again and pushed on passed the body. Finally Dean could properly make out the man hunched over, causing him to try and move faster. His heart felt as though it had stopped when he laid eyes on the man. He had been in just as bad of shape as Dean had been. His clothing were covered in blood, as were his face and hands the same as Dean. He didn't appear to have any visible broken bones though, at least nothing that stuck out or was twisted the wrong direction. His face was swollen and a large purple bruise was already starting to appear on the right side of his jaw. Dean grimaced as he tried to breathe a sigh of relief. He grabbed onto his brother's shirt with his good hand and shook him.

"Sam?! Sam!?Sammy?! Wake up!" The pain in his side intensified with every yell. The older brother pushed back the uncomfortable feeling and continue to shake Sam. He slid his hand up to his brother's neck checking for a pulse. Fear had kicked in now. He felt one alright, and it was going off like Sam had ran a marathon, but at least he was alive. Maybe it was just adrenaline coursing through him. Finally the older Winchester heard a distressed grunt escape his brother's lips and he started to shift. Dean's eyes lit up and he quickly returned to focus on Sam's awakening. "There you are," he smiled. His relief had been short lived as the younger Winchester jumped and made to get away from him.

"What?! Who's there?" He asked startled. Dean looked at him baffled.

"What? Sammy, it's me," he answered.

"Dean?" All of the sudden Sam exploded into a dry cough that echoed throughout the warehouse. He groaned in pain.

"Sam what is it? What hurts?"

"Dean?" Sam asked again. Still unsure what was wrong Dean looked over to meet his brother's eyes and noticed he still had them closed. Was he actually awake?

"Sam, open your eyes," Dean instructed gently. He watched as his brother struggled to complete the task. "Come on Sammy, you got this. Open up." Finally after a few more failed attempts, they opened. Dean's eyes grew wide. His brother's hazel eyes were glazed over with a white film, reminding him of the psychic Pamela who had lost her sight when she looked upon Castiel's true form. Dean's chest tightened. "Sammy?"

"Dean? W-Where are you?!" Sam began to cough violently, causing his whole body to shake.

"It's-it's ok Sammy," Dean coaxed trying to hide the fear in his voice. "It's ok, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Dean pulled himself with some difficulty so that he was right next to his brother. He gently wove the fingers of his dislocated arm through Sam's and gave a squeeze, biting back the pain that exploded through his arm. At first Sam had jumped at the unexpected gesture. He turned his face so that his glazed over hazel eyes met Dean's lamenting green ones. The eldest brother's stomach turned and Dean fought back the urge to empty his stomach. He quickly made himself busy by giving his brother another look over. That cough wasn't a good sign, he knew that.

"Sam, what hurts? Talk to me man." It was getting harder and harder for Dean to breath without pain erupting. He pushed it back.

"Back, shoulder, chest," Sam said. "Dean what's happening to me?" Dean flinched at Sam's tone. It was too much like the baby brother who would wake him up at two in the morning with a nightmare. It was pleading, begging Dean to make things better the way he always made things better.

"It's alright Sam, we're going to figure this out ok? Like we always do. I promise. What happened?"

"I-I don't know. There was a witch..I got her but uh, she blew something in my face..." Sam trailed off squirming slightly and gritting his teeth.

"I'm going to check out your chest ok?" He informed. Sam nodded. Still holding his brother's hand, Dean got to work examining him. His clothes had been bloody, but Sam's chest looked unharmed. Dean then moved to survey his side. His eyes grew wide and a lump formed in his throat. A puncture wound was still oozing with blood and it didn't show signs of stopping anytime soon. Sam took in deep ragged breaths. Dry coughs, puncture wound in the side, rapid pulse. Dean ran his eyes across Sam's complexion. It was definitely pale and it had a hint of blue creeping in. He had been so concerned with waking him up, making sure he was coherent, and that he didn't have a concussion, that Dean hadn't noticed the tint of color. Sure he had seen Sam was pale, but then he was sure he was a bit peaked looking himself. Both brothers had lost a lot of blood. They still were. Realization clouded Dean's face and he was grateful that his brother couldn't see. Dean cringed slightly as he heard Sam's breath quicken. "Hey Sammy! Hey!" Dean squeezed his brother's hand again.

"Where's Cas?"

Dean's gaze drifted across the floor until it stopped on the body he had found earlier. His dark brown hair looked black next to his now pale skin. His empty blue eyes were staring up towards the ceiling; a look of calm forever rested on his face. He hadn't been nearly as bloody as the Winchesters, but still his tan trench coat had splatters of crimson on it; the stab wound in his chest had long since stopped bleeding. Dean hadn't noticed it before, but just out of arms reach of him, there had been a bloodied angel blade. Salt burnt his eyes as he looked at the vessel that his best friend had occupied since the first time they meet years ago.

Dean tried to collect himself before he answered.

"We'll find him Sammy," he promised. He could practically feel Sam's heart pounding as he shifted again trying to ball up from the pain.

Dean threw his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Cas was gone, and he was busted up worse than a car driven by a drunk driving teenager. He couldn't even walk and there was no way he would be able to drive them both to a hospital, let alone out of the warehouse parking lot. There were no more sounds of guns going off, no more screams, just victorious malicious hoots and laughter. Dean's eyes flew open as he heard the unmistakable sound of metal against metal. A loud pounding echoed through the building and he could faintly hear a taunting voice calling out "little pigs little pigs let me in!"

"What's that?" Sam asked nervously. "What's going on?" Dean looked over at his little brother with defeat. This was never suppose to happen. Not to Sammy. Dean, sure, but never Sammy. He was the one that was suppose to live to the ripe old age of 110 with a wife, kids, and grandkids all gathered around his bed in the hospital saying their goodbyes. He was the one that was suppose to go in his sleep. Not in some warehouse surrounded by demons. Not like this. Dean swallowed the lump of emotion that clogged his throat.

"Don't worry about it, just relax," he soothed.

"I can't. I can't-Dean." Dean scooted over so that he was sitting right up against Sam. Gently he pulled his little brother towards him. Placing his hand on Sam's head, he gently lowered it to his good shoulder. His other hand was still intertwined with his sibling's. Dean could feel his brother's pulse thumping rapidly, his body shaking violently. Outside, the doors leading into the warehouse were still being worked on so that they could gain entrance. Cas had done a damn good job with it and if things had been different, Dean would have smirked. But now was not the time and he couldn't even bring himself to turn up the corner of his mouth.

"Shhh, it's alright," Dean whispered in response to his brother. "Just close your eyes Sammy. I'm here." Sam obeyed and allowed his eyes to shut. Ignoring his own pain and with strength Dean didn't really have, he closed his own eyes and began to sing. It was fractured and quiet, but it was loud and clear enough for Sam to hear him. Dean could feel his brother's body start to spasm against his. "Hey Jude, don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better." Dean stopped trying to catch his breath which was growing heavier with every word, an unmistakable bitter metallic taste starting to grow stronger in the back of his mouth. "Hey Jude don't be afraid, you were made to, go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin, then you begin, to make it better. And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude refrain..."

Dean didn't look over at his little brother, he didn't have to. He had felt it. Heard it. There wasno more ragged breaths. No pounding. No more shakes or spasms. He was still. Dean's lower lip quivered as tears poured from his eyes. The distraught older brother didn't move from his position, he simply sat with his hand still pressed to his little brother's head, sobbing. He had only a few minutes to grieve before he heard the metal warehouse door finally give way and the sound of heels clicking on the concrete floor towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Luckily I also saved this story so I can finally post the end of this tragedy.**

 **I would like to thank anyone who took time to read, review, follow and/or favorite this story as well as any of the others** and/or **me as a writer. Thank you all so much!**

 **A special** **thank you to** **LilyBolt and miXiZ for all if your support, friendship, and amazing reviews. You guys are so amazing and I'm so lucky to have you both.**

Part 3

He had expected a sea of demons to come rushing in, cackling and taunting him before finally ending it all. Instead one petite figure made their way into the building. Her eyes scanned the bodies scattered everywhere before setting on Dean. A smile curled across her lips as she made her way over towards where he and his brother sat.

"My but you're like a cockroach aren't you?" She laughed with amusement.

"I could say the same about you, Rowena," his voice was shallow, but it still held ice in its tone.

"Poo'r Dean," she mocked, her eyes falling on Sam. "All aloone in the world. No brother, no feathers." Dean tried to snarl. "My offer still stands you know?" She replied turning her attention back to Dean. His eyes flashed the most dagger induced stare he could muster.

"Get bent Rowena," he weezed. She formed an O with her lips. Her eyes glistening with amusement.

"The mouth on you. It isn't very becoming. You know," she sighed as if it had been such a loss to her "you could have offered yer brother the deal I offered you. It might have saved his life." Dean pushed back tears. He refused to let Rowena embellish her victory with his grief. He opened his mouth to comment, but stopped at the sound of howling in the distance. The hair on his arms and the back of his neck stood on end. He tried to keep himself composed as he stared down the small witch.

"Hellhounds," Dean said trying to **keep** fear from reaching his voice and spoiling his mask. "Well Hell, now it's a party. You know there's a leash law, right?"

"Now, Dean, this is yer last chance."

"Or what good fairy? If I don't behave you're going to turn me into a goon?" Dean snickered.

"Yer bravado is depressing. Just take the offer already," she huffed impatiently. "It's a goo'd deal."

"Can't argue with a good deal. But here's my counter." Rowena had been so busy trying to convince Dean that she didn't notice him slide his hand that had been resting on Sam's head, down to his brother's hand gun from in his waistband. Before she had time to reflect, Dean shot the entire clip into Rowena's skull. She gasped and fell onto her back, eyes wide, mouth open in shock. Dean knew what was coming next. He couldn't run, couldn't even crawl anymore. All of the energy he had had was spent when he whipped the gun from Sam and fired it. Even if he could run, he wasn't willing to leave Sam here. He leaned onto his little brother, spent. Dean's vision had started to tunnel and he could feel his entire body slow down and become heavy to the point of feeling like he was full of rocks. Dean sat with his back against the wall, letting the useless weapon drop from his hand to the ground, and returning his hand to rest on Sam. His fingers still laced in his. There was a howl and the sound of claws on the cement. Dean looked over at his brother once more and smiled as tears rolled down his cheeks. He was still gripping his now cold hand tight. Finally, Sammy could be at peace, he could be happy. His little brother would finally be reunited with their friends and possibly their family, even Jess. Dean's only regret was that he wouldn't be there to see Sam light up when he saw everyone. He wouldn't be there to see Sam go through and relive his greatest hits. Whether Dean was in them or not was irrelevant to him, as long as Sammy was safe and happy, that's all that mattered to the protector. Just knowing Sam was finally free of the life and could hopefully be at peace, was enough for Dean. He reminded himself of this as he felt his body being jerked around and an intense pain exploded through him the last thing he saw was his brother before he closed his eyes.

 **A/n: Thank you all so much for reading, sorry for the feels. Again, I was inspired to write this after listening to to the song "Together Burning Bright." I hope enjoyed the short story.**


End file.
